


Eternal

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [88]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint never ages, Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Eternal

She knows there is something different about the archer following her.  
He is beautiful. A beauty that is ethereal.  
She finds out he is a creature of night and is ageless.  
But she falls for him because she is ageless too.  
She hides his secrets just as he hides hers.  
He marks her one night.  
When they are making love.  
He says she is his mate until their last breath.  
She holds him close afraid he willdisappear.  
Two ageless people in the world together.  
They make a life  
Bucky knows he does not have to worry.  
His lover is going to live as long as he is.  
Clint has lived longer than him.  
Clint's real birth name is Damien, means to tame. He tames anyone who stands in his way.  
Always protects his friends.  
He understands Bucky's fears.  
Clint is sometimes disgusted by his immortality.  
Afraid he has to watch everyone he cares about wither away.  
Bucky reassures his lover that's not going to happen.  
Clint is still alive.  
His teammates are long dead.  
All except Thor and Bruce.  
The Avengers are at their 5th generation team.  
Clint is their mentor.  
Their trainer.  
He has given up active avenging.  
He prefers to let the young ones fight.  
He still looks very young.  
But he misses his old team.  
The first Avengers.  
Clint is immortal.  
He is a vampire.  
Hence he cant die.  
He is forever.  
All his friends will wither away with age.  
But he wont.  
Time has no effect on him.  
He is frozen in time.  
Much like how Steve was frozen in ice.  
For Clint the world is only ice.  
Clint remembers his family.  
He is the middle child.  
He has an older brother and a younger sister.  
His father was in clothing business.  
His mother very loving. Clint had been her favorite.  
He remembered the family horse. Storm was his name.  
He only let Clint ride him.  
After he was turned, Clint watched his mother and family grieve.  
Over the centuries he has kept an eye on his brother's descendents.  
Now Clint has a new family.  
They are a group of misfits who surprisingly fit.  
He found love in a beautiful spy who was as ageless as him.  
Avengers were his family and he would do anything to protect them.  
Clint is trapped in a cave on a mission for 3 weeks.  
He is starving.  
He is going through withdrawal.  
He knows he will pounce on the first living thing he smells.  
But when he reaches Avengers tower, there are 30 blood bags waiting for him.  
6 from each Avenger.  
Clint is touched they know him so well.  
They aren't afraid of him.  
He finally has a place where he can belong.


End file.
